tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask BedHead
Ask Bedhead is a drawing response ask blog for the OC unicorn, Bedhead. Bedhead is essentially the mod's ponysona. The mod of the blog, missmagikarp , is also the mod of AskPinkieDash. (Always show the contents!) Family & Background Bedhead is a (mostly) nocturnal female unicorn, around the age level of the mane six in the show. Family born and raised in Ponyville, but parents now live in Canterlot as designers. Her brothers (2) are off pursuing their careers and studying under mentors. She has a fluffy white and grey cat named Jackson. Career/Home She lives in Ponyville, working at her own establishment Bedhead's Bed & Breakfast. Her room is on the bottom floor next to the main kitchen. Her room sticks to a dark green theme and is kind of hippie-like, a pegasus friend helped installed a cloud matress and using her magic she is able to sleep on it. Obvious to it's name, Bedhead's Bed & Breakfast is a vacation house for ponies who want to get away and relax. Using magic, custom matresses/pillows/blankets are created specifically for the customer. Cutie Mark & Special Talent Her cutie mark features two blue, polka dotted pillows. She got her cutie mark a bit later than most young ponies, most likely because she stayed indoors and in bed most of the time. Her family was in a time of great stress and anxiety, which resulted in them all being unable to sleep properly. One late night the family was fighting in the living room and Bedhead woke up to see what was going on. Once the fight started to get physical, Bedhead ran in on an impulse and quickly used her magic to lull them all to sleep. Bedhead stayed up all night creating pillows and matresses with her magic, and after everypony was put into their new beds she fell asleep. When she awoke she found out she got her cutie mark. Since then her special talent has being able to calm ponies stress and anxiety and put them to a smoother sleep. She can also create special pillows/matresses/blankets. Appearance Average height and weight. She has a messy, thick, long green mane with dark green streaks (3 on the head, 1 on the tail) going through. She has Pinkie Pie-style deep blue eyes. Her fur is soft and white, like a blanket. Sometimes wears glasses when working. Personality Relaxed, calm, smart, hospitable, optimistic. She loves playing harmless pranks and is very good at getting away with certain things because of her sly nature. Astrological Sign: Cancer, June 28th Status, Skills & Abilities Unicorn ability to use telekinesis: She was taught quickly after birth and learned much faster than others, however the powers are frequently not applied. Parents both push her to live up to high expectations. Unicorn ability to use magic: Basic unicorn knowledge learned in school. Keeps a spell book aquired from an adult friend. Status: In a relationship with D-Pad . Skills: Persuasion, observing behaviour, innocence, creativity Abilities: Telekinesis, Swimming, multi-tasking Likes & Dislikes As expected she loves to sleep and be around things that are comfy/soft/cloud-like, etc. PonyProm 2012 Bedhead went to PonyProm with D-Pad , a close friend. Here are some pictures: Promnight.jpg Promnight2.jpg PonyProm1.png Ponyprom.png Category:Unicorn Category:Ask blog Category:Draw blog